Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a dual brush assembly in which a detail brush conformably fits along a grip of a scrub brush.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally known to removably attach a cleaning brush to the handle of a scrub brush such that the bristles of both brushes are exposed, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,494. It is also known to attach a small brush to a large brush such that the bristles of a small brush are inserted into a cavity in the large brush, thereby protecting the bristles of the small brush. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,677 (xe2x80x9cthe ""677 Patentxe2x80x9d) teaches a guide groove opening for sliding a small brush into the housing of a large brush, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,863 (xe2x80x9cthe ""863 Patentxe2x80x9d) teaches a small brush that fits into a recess in a large brush.
Generally, for brushes that have bristles of the small brush inserted into the cavity of the large brush, the direction of insertion is substantially perpendicular to the orientation of the bristles on the small brush. In these nested brushes, as the small brush is inserted into the cavity of the large brush, the bristles can bend slightly as they enter the cavity and snap back into place as they pass entrance to the cavity. The shape of the small brush and the respective cavities in the ""677 Patent and the ""863 Patent actually prevent the small brush from being inserted in any manner other than perpendicular to the orientation of the bristles.
More recently, some of these dual brushes now provide cavities in which the small brush can be inserted directly in line with the orientation of the bristles and are no longer limited to the perpendicular insertion. For example, a cleaning brush sold under the EKCO trademark provides a cavity along the entire length of the brush handle in which a small brush conformably fits. The cavity is also open in the front of the EKCO cleaning brush, permitting the small brush to be inserted in the traditional manner, perpendicular to the orientation of the bristles, and it is also possible to insert the small brush directly in line with the orientation of the bristles. When inserting the small brush in line with the bristles, it is critical for the user to carefully align the bristles with the cavity because if the bristles are not in the precise alignment with the cavity, some bristles will get caught on the edge of the cavity and will be bent out of shape.
Additionally, all of these dual brushes have a substantially flat bristle surface. The flat bristle surface of the large brush is well suited to clean the face of surfaces while the bristles of the small brush are well suited to clean crevices. However, the large, flat surface is not effective for cleaning large, contoured surfaces with tight curves and the small brush is inefficient for cleaning such a large surface.
The nested brushes necessarily have small brushes with bristles that are more narrow than the cavity, regardless of whether the small brush has an elongated handle or a stubby handle. The small brushes with an elongated handle also have a narrow head in which the bristles are attached. However, the stability and leverage of a small brush is reduced when an elongated handle is combined with a narrow head.
It is in view of the above problems that the present invention was developed. Among the objects and features of the present invention is a detail brush that can be more easily inserted into a scrub brush without precisely aligning bristles of the detail brush the scrub brush opening.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a dual brush that can more effectively and efficiently clean flat surfaces, curved surfaces, and crevices.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a nested brush with improved stability and leverage.
In one aspect of the present invention, a dual brush assembly has a detail brush that is removably attached to a scrub brush. The detail brush, including a brush head with a plurality of bristles, conformably fits into a recess in a grip of the scrub brush. The recess has a sloped surface to receive the plurality of bristles in the brush head.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a dual brush assembly has a detail brush that is removably attached to a scrub brush. The scrub brush has a footing to which a bristle block is attached. The bristle block includes a plurality of brush bristles that form a substantially flat bristle surface and a curved bristle surface. The detail brush has a brush head with a plurality of bristles forming a smaller surface area than the curved bristle surface and forming a substantially smaller surface area than the flat bristle surface.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a dual brush assembly has a detail brush that is removably attached to a scrub brush. The detail brush has a handle and a brush head, and a pressure pad flares out from the handle and covers the brush head. The scrub brush has a recess for receiving the brush head. In the attached position, the pressure pad substantially covers the recess and provides a ridge for detaching the detail brush from the scrub brush. In the detached position, the pressure pad provides a platform for a user""s thumb or forefinger.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.